


Как кошка с собакой

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Единственная проблема Кейт с появлением домашнего кота - в том, что соседский пес не перестает за ним гоняться. АУ с животными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как кошка с собакой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Cats and Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610898) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Котенок просто появился на пороге Кейт. Ему было около четырех месяцев, он был черно-белым [1], с голубыми глазами, диким и настороженным, но не изголодавшимся, и скоро Кейт обнаружила, почему: потому что он очаровал всех соседей в квартале, и все таскали ему еду. Попытки заманить его в ловушку оказались безуспешными (она никогда не встречала бродячего кота, который так умел избегать ловушек), но он любил, когда его гладили – если только сам был инициатором.

И, похоже, ему нравилась Кейт больше всех остальных на их улице. Скоро она осознала, что у нее завелся котенок, или, скорее, у нее завелась она. Она назвала его Нилом и надеялась перевоспитать его в домашнего кота, но не получалось: он просто продолжал убегать. Даже когда она была уверена, что закрыла все двери и окна, каким-то образом он всё равно оказывался во дворе, и она замечала лишь исчезающий за оградой белый кончик черного хвоста. 

(Когда он убежал в первый раз, она была уверена, что никогда больше его не увидит. Но он вернулся на следующий день, ласковый и мурлычущий, словно и не уходил. Она не могла прогнать из головы мысли обо всём, что могло с ним случиться: машины, и совы, и особенно соседский пес породы немецкая овчарка, который выглядел так, словно мог проглотить его и не заметить).

Но Нил просто не был счастлив как домашний кот, и у нее все равно не получалось заставить его оставаться в доме. Так что она купила ему красивый голубой ошейник с ее именем и его кличкой, чтобы по крайней мере люди знали, что он не бродячий. Первые пару раз, когда она надела на него ошейник, он тут же его стащил – словно умел расстегивать пряжку. Но потом ошейник ему понравился. Нил, как и все коты, постоянно охорашивался, и если бы Кейт не знала лучше, посчитала бы, что временами он восхищается своим ошейником.

Но ей очень хотелось, чтобы он держался подальше от двора Элизабет Митчелл. У нее никогда не возникало никаких проблем с Элизабет, пока у нее не появился кот (или она появилась у кота). Но у Элизабет была собака – большая собака. Он был очень спокойным псом, из тех, которые кажутся страшными и неприветливыми, но становятся твоим самым верным другом, если ты дашь им шанс узнать себя получше. Однако пес не прекращал гоняться за Нилом.

Элизабет не считала это проблемой.

– Питер только играет, – говорила она. – Он не причинит вреда вашему котенку. Он очень спокойный пес.

Кейт скептически окинула их взглядом. Питер загнал Нила на старый клен во дворе Элизабет. Нил сидел на ветке и небрежно намывался, словно ему было плевать. Пес оперся передними лапами о ствол дерева, вытянул длинное тело и поднял нос к небу. Он сосредоточился на свой жертве, наставив уши вперед и не сводя глаз с кота.

– По-моему, он вполне даже серьезен.

– О, он отлично ладит с котами. Он делает это только потому, что ваш кот его дразнит.

– Нил не дразнит! – запротестовала Кейт. Но наблюдая за котом и псом следующие пару недель, ей пришлось признать, что Элизабет была права. Нил мог играть на целой улице (и у него был там приятель, маленький бродячий кот, который привык таскать еду из миски Нила), но его словно магнитом тянуло во двор Элизабет. Он прохаживался по забору, убеждался, что привлек внимание Питера, потом прыгал на его конуру, пока пес не выходил из себя. Он даже таскал игрушки и косточки Питера. Кейт то и дело находила на крыльце собачьи жевательные игрушки, которые бросала обратно через забор во двор Элизабет.

Ну что за кот будет так поступать?

И хотя Нил был сам виноват, что дразнил пса, Кейт жила в постоянном страхе, что Питер когда-нибудь поймает его. Элизабет клялась, что Питер очень добрый пес, который никогда не причинит вреда Нилу, но он выглядел таким целеустремленным и серьезным, преследуя котенка, а Нил был таким маленьким. Когда-нибудь он совершит ошибку, знала Кейт, и вляпается в неприятности. У него просто не было здравого смысла. Особенно он любил залезать на самые высокие ветви клена Элизабет и совершать невероятно длинные прыжки с дерева на крышу Митчеллов. Однажды он упадет, а пес будет внизу, подстерегая его.

Потом наступил день, когда она нигде не могла найти Нила. Снаружи лил дождь, и хотя Нил любил забегать далеко в хорошую погоду, он всегда возвращался домой, когда погода портилась; он ненавидел воду. Но сегодня его не было видно. Кейт обыскала весь двор, а потом под зонтом направилась в соседний.

– Ну, я знаю, что он был на заднем дворе, потому что слышала лай Питера, – сказала Элизабет, и сердце Кейт провалилось в пятки. – Я забрала Питера внутрь, когда начался дождь, но он все пытается выбраться, так что может быть, Нил все еще там.

Разумеется, пес практически приклеился к стеклянным дверям террасы Элизабет, насторожив уши. Увидев, что хозяйка смотрит на него, он ожидающе поцарапал дверь.

– Мы можем проверить двор? – спросила Кейт. Дождь почти прекратился, и солнце выглядывало из-за облаков.

Как только Элизабет открыла дверь террасы, Питер вылетел наружу и направился прямиком к бочке для дождевой воды, вкопанной под водостоком. (Элизабет, отличный садовод, использовала дождевую воду для полива своего сада; она всегда говорила Кейт, что это более экологично, чем использовать шланг).

Побежав следом за псом, Кейт услышала слабое мяуканье – видимо, то же, что пес слышал из дома. Каким-то образом Нил умудрился упасть в бочку. Он не мог выбраться и с трудом оставался на плаву; он выглядел грязным и совершенно измученным.

Но она едва успела его заметить, потому что пес среагировал быстрее: он поставил лапы на край бочки, опустил голову и схватил Нила за шкирку.

– Нет, Питер! – крикнула Кейт. – Плохой пес! Брось его!

Элизабет схватила ее за руку, прежде чем она успела ударить пса и заставить его выпустить котенка. 

– Он не причинит ему вреда, – сказала Элизабет, и это была правда. Питер лег, положил котенка между передними лапами и начал его вылизывать. Сперва котенок лежал, как тряпочка, но скоро ожил и начал вырываться. Питер с готовностью отпустил его, когда Кейт нагнулась его поднять.

– Нил, с тобой столько хлопот, – простонала Кейт, пытаясь вытереть его концом шарфа. Словно мало было того, что он промок до нитки, теперь он был еще и в собачьей слюне.

В доме Элизабет помогла ей вытереть его и завернуть в полотенце. Пес крутился под ногами во время всего процесса, наблюдая за людьми, словно проверяя, что они все делают правильно. 

Скоро Кейт сидела на диване Элизабет с чашкой чая в руке, держа на коленях завернутого в полотенце Нила. Элизабет очень извинялась, но Кейт сказала, что Нил всегда глупо рискует: она десятки раз видела его ходящим по краю бочки. Только вопросом времени было, когда он наконец сорвется.

– Ну, я все равно прикрою бочку, – сказала Элизабет и поспешила в сарайчик найти что-нибудь подходящее.

Кейт ожидала, что Питер последует за ней, потому что пес обожал Элизабет и ходил за ней по пятам. Но пес положил голову на колени Кейт. Его уши стояли торчком, и он сосредоточился на завернутом в полотенце свертке. Кейт знала, что он ее не поймет, но все равно сказала: «Ты молодец. Отличное спасение». И слегка неуверенно отвернула край полотенца, чтобы Питер сам убедился, что с котенком всё в порядке.

Питер сунул нос в полотенце. Нил зевнул, извернулся и ударил его по носу лапкой. Питер удивленно отпрянул, и Кейт приготовилась быстро разделять их. Но Нил не высунул когтей – не знай Кейт лучше, она бы посчитала это скорее дружеским тычком, чем чем-то еще. Пес лизнул котенка шершавым языком и лег у ног Кейт.

– Я только что его высушила, знаешь, – сказала Кейт, расправляя взъерошенный мех Нила.

Нил, похоже, уже вполне пришел в себя. Он ненавидел, когда его тискают, так что вывернулся из полотенца и спрыгнул на диван, потом на пол. Питер вскинул голову и поглядел на дверь террасы, потом на котенка. Но вместо того, чтобы попытаться уйти, Нил целеустремленно направился к псу, забрался на его широкую спину и свернулся в клубочек. И замурлыкал.

Питер кинул на него взгляд почти человеческого изумления, опустив уши, словно говоря _поверить не могу_. Потом вздохнул и опустил голову на лапы. Кейт видела, что, как заведено у его рода, он на страже, охраняет свой дом и своих людей… и, очевидно, "своего" котенка. Но как бы мирно они не выглядели сейчас, Кейт подозревала, что когда увидит их в следующий раз, Питер снова будет гнаться за Нилом. Потому что Элизабет права: неважно, как бы серьезно это не выглядело, для них это лишь игра.

Она погладила Нила по спине и почесала Питера между ушами, шепнув: "Хороший пес". 

______________  
[1] по-английски кот такой раскраски – черный с белой манишкой и носочками – называется tuxedo cat, то есть "кот в смокинге":-D


End file.
